baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Graffanino
Anthony Joseph Graffanino ( ) (born Anthony Joseph Graffagnino on June 6, 1972 in Amityville, New York) is an infielder in Major League Baseball who is currently a free agent. Career Graffanino is primarily a contact hitter (just 481 strikeouts in 2787 big-league at-bats) who is able to get on base (career .336 OBP) – and his speed is above average, with 53 stolen bases in 78 attempts. He excels as a situational hitter, being capable of hitting behind the runner and dropping down a bunt. As a fielder, he has the ability to play every infield position and left field. He has an above-average arm, which helps him in the LF and on the left side of the infield. During Graffanino's minor league career, he spent time with Pulaski in , the Idaho Falls Braves of the Pioneer League in , the Macon Braves of the South Atlantic League in , the Durham Bulls in and the Greenville Braves of the Southern League in . After spending three years with the Atlanta Braves, 2 1⁄2 seasons with the Tampa Bay Devil Rays, and another 3 1⁄2 with the Chicago White Sox, Graffanino played only second base for the Kansas City Royals in , but moved around more in . Obtained by the Boston Red Sox after the All-Star Game, he started at second base following the cut of Mark Bellhorn. In 2005, Graffanino hit .298 for the Royals and .319 with the Red Sox for a combined .309 (117-for-379), a career high. He also posted career numbers in RBI (38), runs (68), doubles (17), games (110), and hits. He received some notoriety, particularly in New England, for making an error in the fifth inning of Game Two of the 2005 American League Division Series which led to three unearned runs. The runs came on a two out, three run home run by White Sox 2B Tadahito Iguchi which proved to be the game winning hit. The Red Sox were swept in that series. Graffanino was traded to the Milwaukee Brewers at the All-Star Break for left-handed pitcher, Jorge De La Rosa. In , Graffanino struggled to begin the year, but after the call up of talented prospect Ryan Braun, Graffanino seemed to be invigorated and raised his sub .200 batting average to over .240 over a month's time. He slugged nine home runs in only 231 at bats that season. But on August 8, Graffanino tore his ACL, ending his season with a .238 batting average. After the 2007 World Series, he officially became a free agent. On June 24, 2008, he signed a minor league contract with the Cleveland Indians. He hit .315 in 25 games and became a free agent at the end of the season. Facts *Graffanino has been very active in the community during his career. in 2002, he coordinated and led baseball clinics for boys and girls from Mercy Home at U.S. Cellular Field and signed autographs at the James R. Thompson Center to promote the need for organ donors. *Graffanino was born Anthony Graffagnino but dropped the "g" after numerous mispronunciations from minor league announcers. *Grew up in East Islip, New York, also home town to football great Boomer Esiason. *Graffanino lives with his wife, Nicole, and two sons, A.J. and Nicholas, in Hockessin, Delaware. *Nickname is "Trout". External links *The Tony Graffanino Foundation - The Tony Graffanino Foundation *Baseball Reference - career statistics and analysis *Major League Baseball - player information *ESPN - profile and daily updates *Resources and links at BrewCrewBall.com Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Italian-American sportspeople Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:Tampa Bay Devil Rays players Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:Major League Baseball infielders Category:Major League Baseball players from New York Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:People from Suffolk County, New York Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:People from New Castle County, Delaware Category:Macon Braves players Category:Durham Bulls players Category:Greenville Braves players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Second Basemen Category:Third Basemen Category:Free Agents Category:Players